What the Future May Hold
by Annanarra
Summary: The night after Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan-Kenobi finds himself thinking about his dead Master, attachments, his new Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and all that the future may hold. Later on, he will come to terms with his previous thoughts, except for one. Rated KPlus. Connects with Clone Wars TV show. Cannon. Angst, hurt/comfort, humor, family, and a hint of a dark mystery.


_What the Future May Hold_

His head hit the small flat pillow, and he ex-haled slowly. Many thoughts flew through his mind, no matter how hard he tried to quiet them. Obi-Wan-Kenobi most certainly had a lot to think about. And not just small things, but very weighted issues, that affected his own life's path greatly.

They had just cremated Qui-Gon-Jinn's body. Though as everyone knows that Jedi are forbidden to love, Obi-Wan thought it hardly fair. Was it not every being's nature to love? It isn't a choice you can make in your mind, it's something that your soul does. Do not the Jedi say that we are to have compassion? Are not love and compassion one and the same thing? If one doesn't bond, then how does one function well with the others surrounding them?

All fully acceptable questions in his book, but he dare not utter them to the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan cringed as he thought of his Master as he was killed before him. Forbidden or not, he had formed an attachment with Qui-Gon. And seeing his father-like figure die was un-believably painful. A sickening feeling came to his stomach and he felt the tears forming at the back of his eye-lids.

No! He was a Jedi. A strong Jedi, one that Qui-Gon himself thought ready for the trials even. He must not let Qui-Gon's death pain and confuse him. He must execute his Master's last parting words.

"Train the boy. He is the chosen one."

Anakin. The other something, or someone, that he needed to think of. Obi-Wan was now a Master, he had Padawan. He never thought that he would make it this far. But most definitely he never thought about how pressured he would feel. The future of this young, Jedi-in-the-making rested in his hands. He will take all the help he can get from the Force.

The boy, Anakin, did have this feeling about him that told of yet to be used power and potential. As proud as he was that he was to train the Chosen One, he felt oddly frightened. If he messed up, than not only Anakin's life or his Jedi status could be lost, but the whole galaxy would suffer. Any mistake, minor or major, would ultimately affect everyone.

He sometimes wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't abandoned Satine. His life, _their life_ , would have been much different. Who would be training Anakin? Would they even have found Anakin? An attachment had been formed between him and Satine. Had she admitted her attachment to him, he _would_ have left the Jedi Order. But she hadn't, so he told himself to get a grip and went back from that mission with his Master. He hadn't seen Satine since, except on the Holo Net about her Duchess status.

All these thoughts drifted through his un-restful mind, as he slowly lulled into a light sleep.

Obi-Wan woke with a scream. Nightmares or terrifying visions had come to him in his sleep. And he still remembered bits and pieces. A fight on a deadly planet. A man's cries of agony. A black mask. The dark side.

"Master Obi-Wan?" Came a small voice from the door.

He looked over and saw Anakin peeking in.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to stop visibly trembling.

"Are you alright? I-I heard you." Anakin tip-toed over to him.

"Y-yes. I'm fine, you should go back to bed. We have the big celebration tomorrow. Remember?" He said with a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Master. But I can tell you're not fine, Master. People don't scream if they're fine, Master." Anakin shook his head, giving him a look of pity and expectation.

Obi-Wan sighed. The boy was almost too smart for his own good. His attitude now, was sure to intensify as he grew. Anakin was most likely going to be a pain at most times, he could tell.

"Well, Anakin, you're right. I-I'm just afraid of what the future might entail, you could say." Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile.

"Were you having a nightmare, Master? I have those sometimes, Master."

"You could say so." Obi-Wan smiled a bit more. Must he always say, Master, at the end of every sentence?

"Well, good-night, Master." Anakin turned to leave.

"Good-night, Padawan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, Master, are you happy now?" Anakin said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, yes. I am _quite_ pleased." Obi-Wan chuckled. Anakin had been frustrated with the children he'd been encountering. He found them un-pleasant and annoying. A hindrance of sorts to his daily routine. So Obi-Wan decided that Anakin should spend a couple days with the children and a couple younglings.

At the moment, Anakin was kneeling on the floor glowering, while the children used him as a human play-toy. Some were dangling from his arms, some sitting in his lap, others trying to scramble on his shoulders. The doors opened and Master Yoda walked in, just as some kids pushed Anakin over.

"Liked the younglings, Skywalker does?" Yoda asked.

"No. No he does not." Obi-Wan laughed again as the children crawled all over him.

"Get him!" A kid sitting to the side with a few others, shouted with a mischievous glint in his eye.

One by one, the young ones piled on top of him.

"Master Obi-Wan! If you ever make me do this again, you will regret it!" Anakin shouted, though it was muffled by little beings.

"Well I certainly don't regret it this time!" Obi-Wan shouted back.

"We'll see about that, Master!" Anakin's voice was then drowned out by the laughter of children.

Obi-Wan laughed heartily. Than a thought occurred to him. Surely, when he'd first set out to train Anakin, he didn't think it would be like this. But yet, in a sense, he did. He remembered seeing the un-developed but still obviously there, personality of the older Anakin. And yes, he _was_ a pain most times. But something tells him that there is still _more_ to be discovered about his Padawan. That, though it seems all of his secrets and attitudes had been discovered, there was yet one more. One more that seemed to come closer and closer to showing itself as time progressed.

The one thing that still worried Obi-Wan was this. Was this one last part of Anakin good or bad?

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So, I finally did a Star Wars fic!**_ _ **I hope it was alright for my first Star Wars fanfiction. It was short for the reason that I wanted to test how well it would do. If it does well, than I may continue Star Wars. If it doesn't, well, we'll see.**_

 _ **That was fun! A little bit of Angst, a bit of family hurt/comfort, and a little bit of humor, than some more reflection time. ;) Obi-Wan is one of my favorite characters. People might think that Anakin has a complicate character, but I don't think so. He basically has the personality of my brother. But Obi-Wan is complicated, and fun to write about!**_

 _ **As you could probably tell, there was a time skip in there after the breakline. It was about a four to five year time skip. Right around before Star Wars II. And Obi-Wan could kind of sense that Anakin was starting to form his bad side because at that time he was just starting to have those dreams about his mom again.**_

 _ **So, yeah! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D Lot's of love! Review and favorite please!**_

 _ **~Annanarra**_


End file.
